The Stellazio Story
by tabris17
Summary: ~Complete~ If you've played the game, then you will remember the Stellazio Coins scattered across the world. This is the full story behind the lines engraved upon their backs.
1. Aries

****

The Stellazzio Story

By tabris17

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own the original story in which this work of fiction is based. The original concept was created by Squaresoft for game text placed on the Stellazzio coins strewn about the world of Final Fnatasy IX, also the legal property of Square. The following is my own imagination of the myth written on those medallions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter One: Aries

__

"The story of twelve zodiacs. The eleven zodiacs pondered. How best to catch Virgo's heart? Aries headed east." (actual text seen in the game)

Long ago in a peaceful land, there lived twelve gods known as the Zodiacs. The twelve of them lived amongst nature, meeting every so often to discuss matters of great importance. Of them all, Virgo was the most kind-hearted and the one that the rest adored.

One day the eleven zodiacs met to converse about their angel, Virgo. It was decided that each of the gods would search their souls to determine the best way to win the maiden's heart. As each discovered his own path, he would leave to implement it.

Aries, the most hearty of the eleven, decided to impress the goddess with is athletic abilities. He headed to the east, running at great speed, hoping to astonish her with the time it took him to cross the waters of the ocean.

Soon after he had reached the opposite shore, he looked back to the distant land he left behind and wondered how Virgo would know that he had done this for her. He sat upon a rock and stared across the vast body, pondering what he should do now.

As he was sitting atop the plinth of stone, he noticed the wildlife running amongst the forests on this land. He decided to take his bow from his back and hunt the game. He would then take the trophies of his hunt and present them at his lady's feet.

He rose from his seat and marched into the sylvan land, searching for the perfect target. He drew an arrow from his quiver and notched his bow. He silently passed through the wood, looking both to this right and left. He continued on through the forest, stepping over the underbrush, when he heard a noise from behind. He pivoted on his feet, bow at the ready, and saw a beautiful dear.

He pulled the bolt back, taking steady aim, and let his shot go. The arrow pierced the neck of the dear, slaying the creature quickly and painlessly. Aries walked to the animal and lifted its carcass off the ground. Placing it over his shoulder, he exited the wooded land.

Still carrying his prey, Aries traversed the ocean, happy with the present he would give to his beloved.

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: The first chapter to the myth is completed. The next one is Taurus. If I have made any mistakes on the interpretation of the gods, please inform me of them. One other thing must be answer for me, I am unaware if this story has been done before. I search this site for the word Stellazzio in both the title and summary categories and came up with nothing. If this concept has been done, please tell me and I will gladly take my story down and end it.


	2. Taurus

****

Chapter Two: Taurus

__

"Taurus had an idea. He would give Virgo a gift. Through the forest and over mountain, he found a star."

(Actual text found on the Taurus coin in the game)

Taurus stood amongst the other Zodiacs, pondering how he would show his affection for Virgo. In his mind, several thoughts were formed. With his nature to give to others, all his ideas dealt with presenting Virgo with a gift, representing the way he saw her.

He left the congregation of the gods, letting them drown in their own designs to gain their beloved's hand. As Taurus traveled the land, he reflected on his perception of his love. "Each time I am near her, she radiates warmth that ignites my heart. If I was to give her the same, she would surely be mine." 

And with this thought in mind, Taurus took of in search of his present. Through forest, field and glen, the Zodiac traveled, looking for an object that glowed with the same aura as Virgo. Everywhere he journeyed, nothing was able to heat his body with the same magnitude.

Soon the sky grew darker; his travels had been long this day. In time, night would overtake the god and obscure his sight. As the stars came out to greet him, Taurus raised his head. "She is as beautiful as these heavens in which I gaze each night; she could make her home in this majesty."

Taurus came to the conclusion that a star would be most ideal a gift for his beloved. He climbed the tallest mountain and reached up into the heavens. From it, he plucked the brightest star. He felt heat permeate his body, reminding him of Virgo. "This is what I've been searching for," he spoke to the welcoming night.

He walked down the peak and over the land, keeping his prize firmly in hand. Soon he would be at the gathering the Zodiacs held on the horizon, there he would give Virgo his token of love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: The second chapter is completed, woohoo! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this little story, your kind words were enough to inspire me to continue this until the end. *bows his head in gratitude* I have to say that writing these chapters is much easier than working on my other stories. I guess that it has to do with way it's done. I'm writing this as a fable for small children (no offense to the reviewers, okay), so short paragraphs are ideal for keeping them interested in the outcome. Anyhoo, that's all for now. So until the next time we meet, farewell and may peace be with us all. ^_^ (August 22, 2002)


	3. Gemini

****

Chapter Three: Gemini

__

"Gemini thought by the river: 'I will sing her a song.' He didn't know where she was, but he hoped his song would reach her." (actual text engraved on the back of the coin)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gemini left the conference of the Zodiacs and traveled to a nearby river. This was his sanctuary where he spent the majority of his time. He would often sit here and listen to the water as it passed by on its meandering journey to the ocean.

The flowing of the river gave off a gentle melody that entranced the God, letting his musical abilities control of his mind. He sat with an open ear, listening to the rise and fall of the water's pitch as it passed by. Intent on the sound produced by the current, Gemini started to form a song in his mind.

"I shall sing my beloved a song declaring my affection for her. Though I do not know where she lies at the moment, I can only hope my tune reaches her ear." Paying attention to the river beside him, Gemini began to sing in perfect harmony with the tone of the babbling water.

The moon does shine with a magnificent glow

Lighting your path wherever you may go

Illuminating the forests within you tread

And the mountains your travels do thread

To the sacred place that will hold you dear

Where there is nothing for you to fear

A home you need never depart

For it is the bottom of my heart

As the final note left his lips, the Zodiac withdrew from his tranquil location to join the other Gods. He headed to a hill on the horizon. A grand fire was already burning at the site, a beacon to guide his way. Soon he would be with his love, and he was joyful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Okay, this was the most difficult of the three chapters to write thus far. I forgot about the song bit until I read the text again. Hopefully it makes some sense to you, I spent a good twenty minutes writing those eight lines. Be on the look out for the next chapter, Cancer, but until that time comes, farewell. ^_^ (August 26, 2002)


	4. Cancer

****

Chapter Four: Cancer

__

"Cancer headed for the cape where Virgo waited. The sun was setting into the ocean. Would he finally see her?"

(actual lines found on the coin's back)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cancer left the other Zodiacs to their own machinations and quickly walked away. He strolled across the land, letting his feet guide him to his location. Through forests, fields and fen he marched, looking as though he knew not where he went.

Yet this was untrue, for the God acted this way to throw off suspicions. He wished to appear to be searching for a prized treasure to give his beloved Virgo, but he actually was heading to her home. Soon he came to a cape on the western coast, knowing that this was where Virgo resided.

He climbed the hill that was her home, letting the setting sun light his way. During his travel he thought of her beauty and the way that she treated everything as her equal. He hoped to change that with his daring adventure to see her before the appointed time. Would she be surprised to see him?

As he crested the incline, he found another Zodiac waiting at the top, but it was not Virgo. Shocked at this discovery, Cancer walked over to the other God with hatred in his eyes.

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Yet another Stellazzio down, now there are only nine more left. Oy, too bad that this will a story with thirteen chapters, it bodes ill for the outcome. I apologize for the brevity of this section, I hope to make it up to you with the next one. Anyhoo, as usual tell me what you thought of this chapter, your comments bring some joy to my life. Yes, I'm that pathetic. Farewell. ^_^ (August 29, 2002)

Oh yeah, as a closing note, this goes out to Pikapoo8 the Vivi Freak and to any others who wonder when I will get to writing their Zodiac sign. I am writing the chapters following the order in which you find the coins in the game. So the order will look like this: Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, and finally Ophiuchus. Looking at it right now, this is also the order for the Zodiacs in the horoscopes. And knowing my luck, mine happens to fall as the next to last chapter. I hate being a pisces. *starts to mutter* Anyway, bye again. ^_^


	5. Leo

****

Chapter Five: Leo

__

"Leo was waiting for the sun to set into the ocean. Then Cancer showed up and they began to fight. Into the ocean they fell."

(actual text inscribed upon the coin)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the gathering of the Zodiacs started to disband, Leo quickly set forth to the cape where Virgo lived. Unlike the other Gods in the order, he was bold in his pursuit of the maiden's heart. He did not care who saw him approach the goddess before the scheduled time. If he had a fault, it was that he was too impetuous.

The young God arrived at the cape at mid afternoon and climbed the hill overlooking the water. There he waited until the sun began to sink into the ocean below, partaking in the beauty as the sky lit up with the dying flames of the heavenly body. 

As the bright orb sank to its middle, Leo heard a noise come from behind him. He turned his head to see the figure of Cancer standing before him. When the other God saw him, he charged forward with violence in his eyes. The only thing for Leo to do was meet his foe half way.

When the two angry Zodiacs met, they grappled each other vying for the upper hand. They checked each other strength, tested their grips, and clawed at each other's face. Neither asked for quarter nor gave it.

Cancer, being the older of the two, soon gained an advantage over his junior. He pushed his opponent nearer to the cape's precipice, hoping to shove him over the edge. The two Gods inched their way to the brink until Leo was balanced precariously on the rim.

With one final thrust, Cancer sent his adversary to the depths below. Yet with his final movement before his demise, Leo clutched Cancer's arms, drawing him down to the abyss as well. The two Zodiacs tumbled into the ocean, sending ripples across the water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Finally a little action takes place and another chapter is complete. As always, please tell me what you think. All you opinions are greatly appreciated. Until the next chapter, farewell. ^_^ (August 30, 2002)


	6. Virgo

****

Chapter Six: Virgo

__

"Watching the sunset from the cape, Virgo whispered, 'My only wish is to be with you now…'"

(actual text inscribed on the coin)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Virgo was unaware to the actions be taken by her brethren. The only thing that she knew was that this night was to be the next congregation of the Zodiacs. All would gather together to discuss what was happening to the world around them. 

This meeting as scheduled to take place at her residence, so she left to collect the needed refreshments. She traveled to the orchards below her home and harvested fruits of all kinds nourish her fellow Gods. She then journeyed to the local stream to draw upon its ample supply of fresh water.

Knowing the likes of the other Zodiacs, Virgo knew that they would also bring some form of farem be it wild game from the forests or wine from their private stock. This summit would be no different from any other she believed.

The sun was soon growing duller in the sky and Virgo walked back towards her home. The conference would take place at an hour past the setting of the bright star, so she hastened her step as she had much to prepare.

She came upon the cape while the heavenly night sky came into being. She watched the last traces of the sun vanish into the blue sea. Her mind wondered to the one she wished to see more than any other, and a smile came to face at that thought.

She walked up the hill to get the food and drink ready for the meeting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Yet another chapter completed as we reach the mid-point of the story. As always, tell me what you think so far. And until the next time we meet, farewell. ^_^ (September 1, 2002)


	7. Libra

****

Chapter Seven: Libra

__

"Libra was a perverse fellow. He would always walk in the opposite direction of the sun. Would he ever see Virgo?" (actual text engraved on the coin)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Libra had journeyed to the meeting of the male Zodiacs, even though he despised his compatriots. He was never one to enjoy the company of others and would rather spend his time alone lost in thought. He sat among his brethren and listened to the discussion. To his ears, each one of them was to try to win the affection of Virgo with either a gift or a feat.

As the congregation disbanded, Libra looked around to see where the others were headed. He noticed that they all left in different directions but one. Not a single one headed towards the East, to where the sun began its travels each day. Taking the lack of companionship in that path, Libra claimed it as his own.

He placed one foot in front of the other, taking him ever farther away from the boisterous Gods. He continued along this path, never straying to the left or the right. Soon the sun had passed over his head and darkness came down to enshroud him.

Noticing this, the Zodiac looked around to take in his surroundings. As he glanced all around, it appeared to him that he was currently floating above the ocean.

"Have I been walking so long that I would realize where I was headed?" he thought. Taking in a deep breath, the hermit God continued along his way hoping that he would soon reach land and bear witness to the beauty that was Virgo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in the updating of this story, and as a means of apology I will post two chapters. So double the pleasure, double the fun. What ever happened to those Doublemint gum commercials? Anyhoo, gotta go and write Scorpio. Farewell. ^_^ (September 17, 2002)


	8. Scorpio

****

Chapter Eight: Scorpio

__

"Scorpio was very timid. He always looked at his shadow, until one day, he decided ti look away. He walked up a hill." (actual lines inscribed upon the back of the Stellazzio)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During the conference of the Zodiacs, one member of the group stayed far away from the rest. He stood many yards from the other looking down the entire time. As the others were discussing how to win the heart of Virgo, he stared at his shadow taking in all the suggestions that were thrown out by the Gods. No one bothered to ask him how he would accomplish the task laid out before them, nobody ever asked how to do anything.

As the meeting came to a close, Scorpio left like the others. He wandered aimlessly, looking down at his shadow. It was as if he followed it wherever it went, not realizing that it was an extension of his own body. He continued to traipse after it, watching it shrink with the waning sun.

As it grew shorter and shorter, the sound of water crashing upon rocks became ever clearer to his ears. He stayed upon this path that he unconsciously followed until his shadow left him. Looking up for the first time that day, he stared at the hill that stood before him.

Taking in the height of the peak, he soon recognized that this was the home of Virgo. "Has my shadow lead me here on purpose? Does it want me to stop acting so timid and show how I really feel?" Grasping these questions firmly in mind, Scorpio began to ascend the hill with is shadow following him for a change.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Second chapter for the day, hopefully this makes up for the time between postings. As much as I enjoy all the other chapters written so far, I kind of took the most pleasure in writing this one. Most people will know what I'm talking about, since we all have felt like Scorpio at least once in our lives. And to those who haven't, give it some time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this double-shot and hopefully I get around to writing more often. So farewell. ^_^ (September 17, 2002)


	9. Sagittarius

****

Chapter Nine: Sagittarius

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

'Sagittarius dashed through the night, defying the chilly northern wind that was stinging his right cheek."

(actual text engraved on the coin)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sagittarius left the meeting of the Zodiacs and headed towards the northern border of the land. Virgo was the purest being that he had ever seen so he thought that he would present her with the soft, glistening white snow that only the frozen north possessed.

As he drew closer to the wintery world, the temperature dropped and his body began to shake. He continued on, ignoring the biting cold, picturing the pure snow that he would soon come across. The thought of Virgo beaming with joy from his gift kept his body warm.

He soon came upon the tundra he was searching for, yet he could not see very far with his eyes for there blew a tremendous wind from the northern reaches. The howling storm carried within its grasp shards of ice and stone ready to cut anything foolish enough to enter to ribbons.

Sagittarius stood before the storm's front, listening to the laughter as the wind taunted him into entering its confines. The Zodiac imagined his beloved face as she looked at the shimmering whiteness he presented to her and kept that picture in mind as he ran into the blizzard.

The God was struck by a ice crystal as soon as he entered, but he ignored the pain that was biting at his right cheek. He continued to dash, never hindering his attack no matter how many times he was struck by the miniature enemies flying at him. 

He kept on at his swift pace until the laughter of the wind turned to a faint moan. He had passed through the storm that guarded the treasure he was searching for and came upon its radiant beauty. He gently kneeled in the white expanse and scooped up a portion of the snow. He then proceeded to pack it into a tiny ball and placed it within his pack for safe keeping.

With his gift firmly in placed, Sagittarius pivoted around and ran into the raging blizzard again, which seemed more violent than ever. The wind wished to prevent his passage back to the outside world, but the Zodiac pressed ever forward, hoping to see his love's face again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Hoody hoo, another chapter written, saved, and posted. With every chapter complete, I draw ever closer to the end that I wish I didn't have to write, but all good things must come to an end. And when this small outlet for my imagination is finished, I will have more time to work on my other stories and maybe start another one or two. Anyhoo, as always, tell me what you think. Farewell. ^_^ (September 24, 2002)


	10. Capricorn

****

Chapter Ten: Capricorn

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"Impatient Capricorn ran up a hill toward the sun and fell asleep from exhaustion."

(actual inscription found on the back of the coin)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the congregation of the Zodiacs disbanded, Capricorn hurried from the others wanting to leave them far behind him. He had formulated that the only way to win the heart of Virgo was to be the first to approach her, so he rushed off to find her.

Remembering that she enjoyed the warmth and light that the sun provided her, Capricorn dashed off towards the sun. He ran across the green fields, through lush sylvan lands and over babbling brooks of water, yet he never seemed to keep up with his glowing beacon. 

He continued to follow the yellow sphere the entire day until it had nearly sunk into the horizon. Before it had completely disappeared from his sight, he sprinted up a hill ahead of him. As he reached the apex of the grassy knoll, the far distant sun approached the end of its daily journey.

As the yellow light turned to pinkish hues that illuminated the whole sky, the God collapsed to the ground. His plan to meet Virgo had caused his body to shut down completely, and he slept upon the hill until his weary bones became refreshed.

Within three hours, the Zodiac opened his eyes to see the heavenly night above him. Realizing that the party was to start soon, Capricorn brought his legs beneath him and stood. He then headed towards the cape where Virgo dwelled, hoping that he was the first to arrive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Oro? This is what comes out of my mind when I need to sleep, but I promised someone that I would get my butt in gear and write. So not to disappoint, I did as I was asked. This one isn't up to my usual standards, but I can always come back and edit it later. Tell me how bad this one is and I will definitely get to reworking it. So until the next time we meet again, farewell. ^_^ (September 30, 2002)


	11. Aquarius

****

Chapter Eleven: Aquarius

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"Aquarius arrived late. He asked everyone, 'Who kissed Virgo?'"

(text found engraved on the coin)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aquarius was one of the first to leave the other Zodiacs when their conference ended and he wandered across the land in search of his gift for Virgo. He marched through forests and over the plains hoping to find the perfect present to bestow upon her.

His mind was occupied with thoughts of his beloved's beauty and grace during his travels. And with each memory that he had, his mind's eye always fell upon her face and the soft, tender lips she used to speak gentle words.

"Oh to just feel the sweet caress of her lips would be enough to send me to heaven," he thought to himself. "They appear to be as succulent as fresh fruit picked in the early morning hours."

With this comparison firmly in mind, Aquarius went in search of the most wonderful fruit he could find. He passed through orchards in hopes of finding a delicate orb that would even compared to his love's lips. 

He continued his hunt long into the day until his eyes fell upon a golden apple nestled high in the branches of its leafy home. He deftly climbed the trunk and plucked the yellow globe, being careful not to bruise its innate beauty.

The sun was soon to set into the horizon when his feet touched the ground so he hurried off to Virgo's residence. Cradling his harvest in his palm, the Zodiac hiked up to his brethren's party only to find a commotion.

All the Gods were discussing the sudden affront one of them had committed by embracing the object of all their affections. Aquarius walked to the nearest Zodiac and asked, "Who kissed Virgo?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: I apologize for the long delay between postings, but I felt the need to catch up on my sleep. Sleep deprivation is not a fun thing to do, since your body will eventually shut down without any notice. You tend not to notice until you realize that close to twenty hours have passed that something serious is wrong. Bad thing, very bad. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get the last two out quicker. (October 21, 2002)


	12. Pisces

****

Chapter Twelve: Pisces

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Pisces said to Aquarius, "Virgo made her choice. Go see him and he'll tell you the rest."

(the piece of the story engraved on the coin)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pisces left the meeting of the Zodiacs when it had ended; yet he chose not to participate in the competition. He knew that he hadn't a chance to win Virgo's heart, their personalities were too incongruent to form a lasting relationship. 

Pisces also knew that Virgo was in love with one of his brethren and wanted to help bring them together. He followed his prey, being careful to not lose him as he meandered along his way. The unknowing leader led his guardian over the land, drawing ever closer to unexpected destination.

Pisces noticed his charge stop in his tracks and look up at the hill that stood before him. "What will he do now that he has arrived?" the Zodiac pondered. "Will he grasp this opportunity or will he let it escape him?" 

He watched as the other man began to climb to the top, and he smiled to himself. "All will turn out well, I am sure of it," he thought as he abandoned the hillside.

He later came back to the small knoll and ascended it himself. As he crested the rise, he was the first to witness Virgo embracing her true love. The other Zodiacs would appear within the next few hours and see the couple together. 

The air was filled with questions about the pair. Aquarius asked Pisces, "Who kissed Virgo?" 

His only reply was pointing in the direction of the two gods and stating, "Virgo made her choice. Go see him and he'll tell you the rest." Then he watched as Aquarius went to stand before Scorpio and Virgo, knowing that all was well in the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Now we all know who won the heart of Virgo. As to why I decided on having Pisces do nothing to win her love, it's simple. Pisceans are better suited to help others than themselves. I, speaking as one, would rather see my colleagues become happy, if it would also in turn make me proud that they are. It's a weird little quirk I picked up on during my life. Plus Pisces and Virgo are complete opposites, so a relationship really wouldn't work between them. I hope you enjoyed this little piece of the story. (November 4, 2002)


	13. Ophiuchus

****

Chapter Thirteen: Ophiuchus

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"Their future was uncertain, but Scorpio and Virgo kissed in the light of dusk. That moment meant everything." = by Ophiuchus

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scorpio climbed the hill located by the cape. He did not quite know what had come over him, but in his heart he knew that what he was doing was right. As he came upon the apex of the knoll, he saw Virgo ascend from the opposite side.

Her arms were laden with fruits, berries and flasks of water that she had gathered for the other Zodiacs. Her eyes met those of Scorpio's from across the grassy expanse and she smiled ever so slightly. "So he is the first to arrive," she thought. She began to march to the center of the hilltop and gently placed her burdens down atop a table. "Please come and help yourself," she said to her guest.

Scorpio, still in disbelief of seeing the fair maiden, came out of his daze and slowly walked toward her. He proceeded to take one of the flasks of water and pour himself a small glass. His hands, shaking with a nervous tremor, spilt some of the clear liquid on the table. "I'm sorry," he uttered as he tried to clean the mess he had made.

"Theirs is no need to apologize," Virgo answered, taking a small cloth in hand in hopes of soaking up the excess water. As they both dabbed at the last trickle of water, their hands met.

This slight caress of skin caused each to look up and gaze into each other's eyes. All they saw were the reflections of themselves staring back at them in the orbs. Without being aware of their actions, the pair drew closer to each other and kissed.

They continued their embrace until the arrival of the other Zodiacs. All were shocked to find out what had transgressed, including the couple. Their love was uncertain, yet it had happened anyway and they were glad that it did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: The end has finally come into being. I enjoyed writing this take on the events described by just a handful of lines of text in the game and I hope that you like reading it. At this time I would like to thank all my readers who took the time to review this fic. Even if you didn't review, I still thank you for taking the time out of your day to read it. 

So my thanks go out to: Seifer Almasy, Aya the Vivi Freak (in all your incarnations), Sorcha Zell, The Sapphire Rose, amanda, mewie9, Deemo Palagias, Lady of the Galadhrim, zidane1817, Shadowfox-b4k4, Agar, Daze Riot, Madfantasy, Lyaso, Quistis88, Chaos, CackleRubblePop, Daniel Frolick, tigerofthewind, and Reanimated Spirit.

As to a dedication, all I would like to say is this: I see this being read to children of all ages. I wrote it as a bedtime story for my five year-old niece. So whenever I see her next, I may print out a copy and read it to her she falls asleep. So I would like to dedicate this to her and my own children, whenever they happen to be born.

Now I'm off to continue my other stories I have in progress and maybe another one or two that I have in mind. Farewell. (November 4, 2002) 


End file.
